


Look At Me

by Lovelyj



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Just a little dumb and crazy, M/M, Obvious Ending, Wonpil is a shy boy, Young K is frustrated, obvious plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: Why the heck won’t Wonpil look at Young K? WHY?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with a little stupid fic. I’m worried that this may become boring but anyway, I’m just screaming.. And so much canon like always..

Wonpil and Young K has already known each other for a very long time. And it should be ten years by now if we count it.

However, no matter how much time would pass. Debuting in the same band. Going to different places together. Walking through the difficult and successful path, it still feels like Wonpil is too far. Too far away from him.

He don’t know if he is just being delusional or have gone crazy but sometimes or most of the time! It feels like Wonpil doesn’t like looking at him. Even when they are holding a conversation it feels like he is talking to himself, even though he knows Wonpil is listening by humming or smiling as a response.. still Wonpil keeps looking elsewhere but him. Wonpil still won’t look at him in the eye.

It’s been years. Been years since they knew each other, since they debuted on the same band, since they became friends. And sometimes it feels like he knows Wonpil but he don’t. He couldn’t understand what’s going on in his mind. 

When they are all together having fun, Wonpil would look like he is the happiest man on earth, smiling brightly and widely. Laughing his heart out and those are the times he might not notice but he can actually look at him in the eye however when they are alone, it‘s a different story. It’s either they are awkward or it becomes confusing in Young K’s part. Wonpil is always reserve and careful when they are alone. As if he is scared that Young K would get angry at him but Wonpil should know any better that he may look intimidating but he is not gonna harm anybody. Yet, Wonpil seems not to know that. And he don’t know what to do. He tried all the methods he could think of just to make Wonpil okay. He was always nice. He was always there when everyone doesn’t want his affection. He was always beside him when no one would acknowledges him but why, what’s wrong? What’s wrong with Young K?

The worst part for him is he doesn’t know where to stand. To the assurance that Wonpil hates him or to the questions of why’s?

Why? Why is Wonpil around him when he is sick and no one could take care of him? Why would Wonpil stays beside him when he is having a hard time even when he doesn’t know what to say? Why would Wonpil spend a whole night doing nothing just to comfort him when he is studying for his exams and he doesn’t want to do it anymore? Why would Wonpil call him in his break when he can call anyone else or any members to hangout? Why did he thought of him? Why is Wonpil always nice to him? Why would Wonpil do that to him? To confuse him? To play with his feelings? Is it for fun? But Wonpil wouldn’t do that. Wonpil is too nice for that. He wants to convince himself.

Is it to return the favor then? For the nice things he has done and said? Because for god sake, Young K doesn’t need it. He just want to understand what’s going on Wonpil’s mind.

Though he tried too many times to talk it out however, the come out is always a failure. Either because he becomes a coward to ask or Wonpil would talk too much that he couldn’t even insert what he wants to say. It’s just messed up, like today.

“Kim Wonpil” He calls him out of curiosity and actually, if he don’t call him in his full name, Wonpil will never spare a glance at him.

1, 2.. argh! It couldn’t even take 3 seconds. What the heck? But he should stay calm. It’s normal, he is used to it. It should be— Damn it! He is not asking to be popular in the whole world or have the stars, the moon or the universe in his hands, he just want Wonpil to look at him! What’s so hard about it Kim freaking Wonpil?! Ugh!

“Why hyung?” Wonpil fiddles on the pillow of their sofa. His body leaning a little to Young K. Eyes focused on the movie they are watching all together.

“Hyung, the popcorn” Young K’s frustrated thoughts disappeared in the wind upon hearing Dowoon’s voice reaching his hand out to Young K, sitting next to Wonpil.

Wonpil passes the bowl down to Dowoon after noticing that there is no progress going on.

“That’s gluttony hyung” Wonpil comments and Young K doesn’t know what to say, how did it suddenly come up to that?

“What were you trying to say by the way?” He continued.

“Shhh..” Sungjin who is sitting on the floor, right below the sofa along with Jae warns the noisy ones.

“Later” Young K replies as he looks at Wonpil who never bothered looking back at him.

In the afternoon, Jae left to meet his friends while Sungjin is stuck on his room and Dowoon is on the studio for his daily practice.

“Wonpil..”

“Yes hyung” Sitting on the sofa, Wonpil raises his head from the game his playing on his phone, to find where the voice is coming from.

“Do you have a minute” Young K calls out from the kitchen and Wonpil immediately walks up to him.

“Of course, is it important?“ Wonpil glances to Young K like an innocent child then to the grocery in front of him.

“Does it have to be important?” Young K didn’t want to emphasize that but in all honesty, he wants to be important to Wonpil too, without any reason. Why is there a need to have a reason for everything?

“No. No. It doesn’t have to.. come on, tell me”

“I’m making angolio for a practice. Can you accompany me?”

“Sure.. I’d love to. Should I help you in your preparation?”

Young K nods at him both smiling to each other until Wonpil breaks it again.

Argh! 2 seconds! Why is it always 2 seconds? Is Wonpil counting as well?

“Is it good?” He asks after Wonpil had his spoonful, still chewing on it, smiling with his eyes before nodding at him.

“Yes, you’ve improved as well. This is better than your first”

And Young K smiles back after hearing the compliment. 

He didn’t really touch his plate. His eyes is busy enough to look at Wonpil and he knew by then its also the perfect time for him to ask or he’ll lose this courage again.

“Wonpil-ah” He starts off, as gentle as he could so he doesn’t intimidate him. Hands resting on the table.

“You know, it’s really okay if you don’t like me. I mean, you can’t like everyone around you and I can’t please anyone around me so I understand but I’m still a human and I have my curiosity. I want you to be honest like how honest you are with my cooking. I just need an answer. Why? Why can’t you like me? Tell me what I did wrong, I can fix it”

Wonpil drops his fork. Looking down to his own clasped hands that he has placed on his lap. Biting his lips before he could speak.

“It’s not your fault hyung. I’m sorry.”

“Then who’s fault is it? Who should I blame? My face that you are too scared to look at? Do I scare you Pil-ah?”

Young K still tries to say gently but there’s a hint of rising frustration and sadness in his tone and Wonpil panics in the inside, his eyes going back and forth to his hand and Young K’s face that was only looking at him from the beginning.

“No, it’s not that. I promise, it’s not your fault. It’s me. It’s my fault. I’m always avoiding eye contact with you because of me. So please don’t blame yourself hyung. Please..”

“Then why? Tell me. I need to know. I have to know”

“Not here.. I’ll tell you but not now. Do you remember the area on the Han River where we spent our time together? I’ll meet you there at 10, don’t sleep on me”

And Wonpil walks out from the kitchen to his room, leaving Young K alone. Empty.

Young K took his time to walk to the said spot. Wonpil left so early when he looked for him in their dorm. He thought they could just walk together but it seems like Wonpil doesn’t want to feel more awkward towards him and by then he can see

Wonpil from a far, waving his small hand with a little smile forming in his face. And he thought, when no is with them, this is really the only times when Wonpil would look at him a little bit longer, it is when he is approaching. Should he always be in the distance for Wonpil to look at him?

Wonpil is wearing a simple gray hoodie along with the red shorts he likes. While he also wears a black hoodie with a mask covering half of his face just in case Wonpil will feel intimidated and would run away.

5, 4, 3.. steps away and Wonpil couldn’t look at him again. He sits beside him, a little distant today unlike the other days when they usually don’t care how close they sit side by side.

They stared at the river for quite a while without a word. This might’ve been the most awkward moment he have with Wonpil. Imagine a life long awkwardness, he just can’t live like that. How is he supposed to function? What if he can’t write anymore? When it was Wonpil who gave him a lot of inspiration to write.

“Pil-ah..” He starts off with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry. I must be mad.. I thought about it over and over again. I realized that I‘m pressuring you and I shouldn’t do that because I can’t afford you hating me more than you already do. So, just forget what I said and we can call it quits.” Young K smiles ever so stupid. Like a coward. A little bit awkward as he said last sentence word with so much awkwardness as he said it too fast and he guessed that it’s enough for Wonpil to catch and understand. He hope so.

“Okay, let’s go b—“ Young K attempts to stand but his knees weakened the moment Wonpil opened his mouth, eyes widening from what he just heard and blinking it away. He wants to believe his ears but the more he does, the more he doubt himself.

“I like you..” He stares at Young K’s eyes.. 1, 2.. he eventually looked away after seeing the reaction on his face.

Wonpil fiddles his fingers. “I like.. you Brian hyung..” His voice becoming smaller and smaller. Becoming more reserve as tears forms in the corner of his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were thinking that way. I was only trying to avoid my own feelings. I wanted to look at you like nothing but I can’t feel nothing at all and I can’t take it. My eyes.. is like my whole entirety and if I look at you, I might get caught and I’m bad at lying. But please, don’t change just because I confessed to you. You’ve been the kindest to me, what will I do if I lose you?”

Young K didn’t say anything after Wonpil’s long speech. Wonpil’s sniffs in the background while he is pondering from his own thoughts.

So that was the reason? Wonpil likes him. Wonpil can’t look at him because he likes him. Just because he likes him and not because he hates him. In conclusion, Wonpil doesn’t hate him. Wonpil doesn’t hate him at all.

Young K stands up. Walking up to the front of the river, taking off his mask and suddenly screaming out that made Wonpil finally sob.

“Hyung.. please stop. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad”

Wonpil follows in a distant. Looking at Young K who’s breathing heavily after screaming so loudly with his fist side by side and Wonpil is in panic, worries coming over him but he doesn’t know what to do, he just can’t understand what’s going on. Now Young K turns to him, probably glaring at him.

Wonpil’s heart almost dropped and his tears stopped when Young K walks closely at him, face inches away and his eyes traveled from Young K’s eyes to lips. It’s been a long time since he was able to look at him this long. He had almost forgot how good looking Young K is when they are close like this. Wonpil could almost say that he miss looking at him. Just because since the day he started having feelings, he could not look at him properly anymore and his neck is almost aching, trying to avoid eye contact but now he should enjoy this moment, just this moment before it ends.

But probably he can’t. He suddenly started having hiccups and his eyes widen in surprise, avoiding Young K’s eyes again.

“Let’s *hik* go *hik* home *hik* *hik*”

Wonpil then covered his mouth with his hand, turning his back to hide from embarrassment. Walking away, footsteps getting faster and heavier as Young K chase him.

“Wonpil.. Pil-ah, wait.. please, look at me”

“No.. I can’t. *hik*”

“Come on.. Just give me a chance. I—“

“Hyung.. *hik* there’s nothing to *hik* talk about *hik*”

“Why not? How about me? I haven’t done anything yet. I was still trying to understand—“

Wonpil stops from his tracks to turn to Young K who is now at his side, looking intensely at him. Though he is frustrated himself, it slowly fades and only shyness is left so his eyes just like every other time avoided Young K.

“You understood it *hik* hyung, just *hik* let it go and *hik* go *hik* home”

“No.. I can’t. You like me.. and I like you. What am I gonna do?”

“Then *hik* why were *hik* you *hik* screaming *hik* earlier? That——“

His words stops, his head is dizzy and he can feel his knees weaken when Young K’s lips made contact with him.

“It stopped. Your hiccup stopped”

“...just.. don’t.. make.. any.. sense” He still continued.. as if he just lost his mind.

And Young K smiles and giggled, the sweet sound ringing on Wonpil’s ears until Young K starts his whining as well.

“You don’t make any sense to me either. You don’t know how frustrated I am every time we talk and you don’t look at me. I thought you hated me. I thought you’re scared at me. You don’t know how much I wanted to scream every time you avoid any eye contact with me and now you are telling me you like me, do you really think I can understand that right away? I’m not smart as you think Wonpil-ah.. The thought that you might like me isn’t even an option in my head.”

Wonpil finally smiled after hearing his rant. So childish, so dumb yet why is it so heart-fluttering? Or he is just really weak for everything he does? Wonpil blushes in the illuminating light from the street as the frown on Young K’s face slowly fades, turning into a smile. He put his hands in his pocket.

“For a singer who writes and sell music, you’re pretty stupid.”

“I know”

“But I still like you.. so what should we do now? I won’t change. I can’t change”

“Then don’t. I’m not gonna let you change either.. I like you Kim Wonpil”

Young K confesses once more for validation. To confirm that he isn’t day dreaming. To be sure that none of this is his imagination but maybe he doesn’t need to doubt it anymore. Wonpil’s doe eyes is looking at him, full of fondness and adornment.

Young K cupped Wonpil’s cheek and Wonpil smiles at him..

“I like you too hyung.. a lot”

“Then will you please look at me like this always? Or I’ll scream again like earlier..”

They both chuckle and Wonpil giggles at the thought, not taking his eyes off to him.

“I’m gonna have to practice“

“Okay, I’m gonna have some practice too”

“What practice?”

“Kissing you.. lets go”

They both giggled once again as Wonpil take Young K’s hand to his heading back to their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.. I don’t know how it is but I hope its okay?
> 
> Anyway, have lovely day My Days ❤️


End file.
